Various games are known in the prior art which combine standard playing cards and two dice. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,126 to Angileri discloses a game utilizing the attributes of CRAPS with the play of cards wherein the play of the cards is dependent upon the throw of the dice. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,369 discloses a game combining the elements of Craps and blackjack wherein the rules of blackjack apply to movement of game pieces as determined by the roll of the dice.
Against this prior art background, the invention of combining the play of the card game of twenty-one, or blackjack, and the dice game of Craps was made and is disclosed and claimed in the abovementioned application Ser. No. 08/533,567 filed Sep. 25, 1995. In accordance with that invention, at least two cards are presented to each player under the rules of blackjack and a Craps wager is offered to all the players when at least one player has two cards equaling twenty-one. The Craps wagers are settled based upon wagers made by the individual players and the roll of the dice generally in accordance with the odds and the rules of Craps.